The University of Pennyslvania Clinical Smell and Taste Research Center will provide the resources and a scientific focus for interdisciplinary clinical and fundamental research related to the understanding, diagnosis, treatment and management of olfactory and gustatory dysfunctions. The primary administrative offices and diagnostic facilities of the Center will be located within the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania under the auspicies of the Department of Otorhinolaryngology and Human Communication. The participants of the Center represent not only active programs related to the diagnosis, evaluation, and treatment of chemosensory disorders, but laboratories currently pursuing interrelations between the chemical senses and nutrition, aging, food intake, drug therapy, endocrine function, environmental pollution, and numerous disease entities. All of the members of the Center hold faculty positions at the University of Pennsylvania, making it an integral part of the School of Medicine, the School of Dental Medicine, and the School of Veterinary Medicine, as well as of the Veterans Administration Hospital of Philadelphia (a Dean's Committe Hospital). Over the past few years, rich interactions have been established between a number of the members of the proposed center, and have led to the development of interrelated programs and common authorships on a number of publications. The Center will serve to (a) facilitate such relations, (b) foster interdisciplinary research on clinical problems of taste and smell, and (c) provide unique educational opportunities for practioners, graduate students, and residents in both fundamental and applied areas of chemosensation.